


Love Letter

by honeyhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Polyamory, side jihancheol - Freeform, side verkwan - Freeform, side wonhui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhui/pseuds/honeyhui
Summary: @mintgyuhow do you let a potential secret admirer know that you may possibly already have a boyfriend? asking for a friendorSeokmin slips cute + flirty notes into Mingyu's locker and later on, does the same to Minghao when he finds out the two are dating





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this ao3 account for two years now and this is my very first fic! 
> 
> i'm very excited for this, there's no better way of starting my ao3 journey with the first group i've ever stanned and with my favourite 97 line; 
> 
> i hope you enjoy ♡

It's been a little over a month since Minghao left for LA and he can officially say that he's extremely Minghao-deprived. Ever since Minghao and Mingyu became Minghao-Mingyu, Mingyu's embarrassed to admit that he's never left his boyfriend's side for longer than a couple of days at most. Being clingy is in his nature, he doesn't think it's unaccounted for when it comes to his own boyfriend. It's basically his job to shower Minghao with affection.

"I'm starting to miss your mullet." He mutters, switching hands to hold his phone as his right pinky finger starts to numb. Mingyu hears Minghao's questioning voice but he's more than half asleep to process it. He lets out a short hum and lilts his voice in a way that he hopes his boyfriend gets as a  _what?_  and a  _repeat that please._

"I said," there's a soft smile on Minghao's face, "did I hear that right?"

"I miss your stupid mullet okay," Mingyu never would have thought he'd ever admit to having feelings other than annoyance towards Minghao's choice of hairstyle. "I miss the old you more."

Mingyu has his eyes closed now, and he can feel the eye roll from the other side of the call. He really misses Minghao. More than he ever thought was the possible quantified amount to miss someone. He faintly hears a  _It's just a hairstyle, Gyu,_  and he supposes the man's right, maybe he should lay off the comments. But then he thinks,  _What the fuck_ , because if he really is considering anything other than cutting off the mullet himself as soon as Minghao comes back, absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

"I'll be back in two weeks—"

And okay, maybe he'll be too busy demanding cuddles the moment Minghao steps into the dorm to cut off his mullet. But that's alright. At least the next time he sees it, it won't be through FaceTime.

 

* * *

 

Classes without Minghao are uneventful. Not that they're usually that much more interesting with him around, but it's definitely less miserable. The days seem to pass slowly and Mingyu finds himself actually enjoying writing the pages of notes so that Minghao can make up for the classes he's missed. It helps distract him from the frozen clock. He spends his fifteen minute breaks with Wonwoo or Jun, or voluntarily but unhappily third-wheeling the both of them, and his hour-long lunches—when Jun has his Aesthetics of Dance course—with Wonwoo, Seungcheol and Hansol.

The latter three of his friends are unacceptably unempathetic when it comes to his life crises. Mingyu is all alone when it comes to dealing with his pining amidst Minghao's absence.

They're sitting at a table for six, with Seungcheol and Hansol on either side of him and Wonwoo across them.

"Well, maybe it was meant for someone else?" Seungcheol asks, always the level-headed one, trying hard to hide his own uncertainty and failing.

Wonwoo fiddles with the bright neon yellow post-it note, folding it into a smaller square. "He found it in his locker."

"Maybe you opened the wrong locker," the oldest of the four whispers, but Mingyu and Wonwoo are quiet enough to catch it.

Mingyu tries to keep his facial expressions in check, but he can feel his eye twitching. He snatches the note from Wonwoo's endless torture and internally sighs when he sees the creases that leaves behind a crumpled mess. For all the grades Seungcheol achieves in his classes, he can be a straight up idiot.

"How could I have unlocked the wrong locker?" His forehead crinkling in disbelief as a scowl forms its way on his face. He leans back against the backrest of the metal chair. "So this wasn't a prank? It wasn't one of you?"

Mingyu's outburst catches Hansol's fleeting attention and he glances up from whatever it is that he had deemed more worthy of his time than his friend's breakdown.

"What's up?"

Mingyu hates him. He really does.  _No you don't._ He hears Jun's voice in the back of his head. Wonwoo—smart, smart, Wonwoo—ignores Hansol. Not that it matters anyway, since he's already shifting his attention back to his phone.

"Why would we do that? We have no intentions of getting in your pants," he quips lazily, swirling the plastic straw to mix the little of his smoothie left in his glass and taking his last sips.

"It's not like you haven't tried before." Mingyu holds the growing urge to smirk as he watches Wonwoo launches into full-blown, lengthy coughing.

"Oh," Seungcheol clears his throat, "okay, uh—"

Mingyu tunes out the eldest's voice as he goes over to Wonwoo's side and sympathetically pats his back in an effort to calm his coughs. He looks down at his hand and unfurls the crumpled note, laying it flat on the table and smoothing out the edges. His eyes does a once-over of the messy sentence written with the tip of a blue highlighter. Who even uses a neon blue to write on a yellow post-it note?  _Who even writes with a highlighter?_ He cringes, jaws set, and drops his head on the table—flattening out the paper even further.

**is ur boyfriend a photographer? bc i can picture us together**

His pick up lines suddenly seem amazing when compared to whoever wrote this. How is this his life? A short-term long-distance relationship, shitty friends, and now pranks? In the two years he's been here, he's gotten along well with everyone. People seem to like him, and he's pretty sure they all know of his relationship. They never bothered hiding it. So he really doesn't understand why this is happening to him.

God, he suddenly misses Minghao even more than he already did.

 

* * *

 

 

"Do they even realize that this makes no sense?" Jun frowns. "Like literally zero sense. Mentioning your boyfriend in a pick up line? Were they not paying attention to what they were writing? They specified the boyfriend part—you have a boyfriend!"

Mingyu would like to retract his previous statement about his hatred for his friends. His roommate is an exception. He mentally notes a reminder to re-stock their fridge with Jun's favourite brand of flavoured milk.

"Also, I thought we agreed not to bring up that time you and Wonu dated," Jun pouts, making him look even more like a child. "It makes him uncomfortable!"

"Sorry Junnie, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up," Mingyu grins. He doesn't understand how Jun is a year older than he is when he acts like this.

He's not really sorry. Dating Wonwoo was nice, and he was as good of a boyfriend as he could have been for Mingyu. But he knew the elder's feelings weren't as serious as they'd both pretended and neither one wanted to acknowledge it. They danced around it for weeks. Perhaps with time, he could have loved Wonwoo—if he wasn't so painfully aware of the amount of time the other spent pining for his roommate whenever he was over at their dorm, and if Mingyu had tried investing in the relationship a little more rather than distancing himself and driving an even bigger wedge between them. So Mingyu ended it.

Considering how well things turned out, he never regretted any of it. He wouldn't be with Minghao had any of that not happen. He even planted the seed for Wonwoo and Jun's ever-growing relationship, when he encouraged them to go out and dismissed their individual guilts. It's safe to say that Wonwoo owes him enough to let him off with the great ex comment. So, he's not really sorry, not at all.

Mingyu glances sideways at Jun occupying three quarters of his bed, resting on his stomach with his elbows holding his upper body up as he holds an emptied banana milk in his left hand and his phone in the other.

"Don't worry, he knows it's a joke, he won't leave you for m—"

"Oh, of course not," Jun scoffs, typing out a text message on his phone. A message to Wonwoo most likely, "he left you for me first, remember?"

Mingyu kicks him off his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu takes Vocal Performance as an elective course. His vocals aren't the best, and they're definitely not up to par with the vocalists in his friend group, but his professor had managed to convince him that his enjoyment of singing should be enough for him to select it as an additional course.

As part of the annual end-of-year exhibition, Mingyu, his class of twenty two other students, and the rest of the collective student body are required to contribute a piece of work. The piece can be of any medium, whether it be in the form of art, music, literature or dance.

Jun, for instance, updates Mingyu weekly on the choreography his team is preparing. Mingyu doesn't understand much of what he tries to explain, but he knows another sophomore and a freshman joined their pre-formed team of two—that is, Jun and Minghao. Minghao hasn't been able to attend any of the practices at all, but Jun wasn't comfortable enough to exclude him and be put in a group without him. Their instructor had been kind enough to let them off.

"As you all know, recitals performed at the exhibition will contribute to your final term grades with a seventy percent weightage."

Mingyu pays less attention to what his professor says and focuses more on the tiny piece of paper in front of him.

"And as I know, some of you have yet to sign up. Now, as always, you lot are free to team up with whoever you'd like, whether that be as pairs or groups. Individual acts are accepted as well. I expect your groups to be decided and sign-ups to be done by the end of the week."

Prior to finding out Minghao would be gone for a month, it never registered in Mingyu's mind that with his boyfriend gone, he'd have find another person to pair with as a part of his own performance. He could just tell his lecturer that he's all set with keeping Minghao as his partner and he wishes he could—but unlike Jun's lecturer, his vocal professor never fails to mention his standpoint on kinesthetic learning. Mingyu would have to buy him dinner everyday for the rest of the year before he would allow him to wait around for Minghao's return instead of finding a new partner that he can get right into rehearsals with.

And he does not have the time for that, much less the money.

"—you listening?" A voice beside him asks, tugging on the sleeve of his sweater and trying to pull his hand away from his mouth.

Mingyu quits biting his nails as the shorter blond sitting beside him releases his grip from the sweater. Boo Seungkwan is a freshman in his vocal class. Mingyu has never really spent too much time with the younger during classes, only because he usually sits with Minghao, who is on the opposite end of Seungkwan on the introversion-extroversion spectrum.

Mingyu blinks at him in confusion.

"Hansol promised that he'll join me and rap, how did Jeonghan convince him to join their group instead?" Seungkwan whines, stomping his legs on the floor like a child throwing a tantrum.

Hansol paired up with Seungcheol and his boyfriends—senior year English Literature major Joshua, and junior year Vocal Performance major Jeonghan—to form a team of four with two rappers and two vocalists.

"If you didn't want to partner me, you could've just said so," Mingyu teases, "If I'd known, I would have asked Jihoon."

"No!" Seungkwan reaches for the other's hand, and pouts when Mingyu rebuffs his attempt. "I didn't mean that, I'm glad you asked me—"

"But you would have preferred to be with your boyfriend?" Mingyu asks with zero trace of anger.

At least Seungkwan has the courtesy to look embarrassed. His cheeks are turning an adorable shade of pink. Mingyu grins, ruffling the younger's bleached hair and tells him not to worry about it.

"It's fine." He'd choose Minghao over anyone else too.

Seungkwan finishes stowing away his notebook and pencil case into his backpack, moving the chair behind him further back as he stands up and leans over to inspect the note Mingyu has been staring at since class started. "What's that?"

**i seem to have lost my phone number, can i have urs?**

There is a few seconds of silence between the two before Seungkwan starts giggling. "That’s overused. Does Gyu have a secret admirer?" he coos and makes a show of pinching Mingyu's cheeks enough to hurt.

Mingyu sighs and shoves his junior back to his seat, where he leans back and continues laughing. Tears start gathering in Seungkwan's eyes as he alters between cackling and whimpering, clutching at his cramping stomach.

Mingyu chooses to ignore him, which he's been doing quite a lot as of late. He quickly scribbles down a _who are you???_ on the paper and leaves it behind on their desk with Seungkwan rushing to catch up with him, still failing to stifle his laughter.

 

* * *

 

By the third note, every single one of his friends are convinced that the whole situation is to be taken with a grain of salt. Or in Mingyu's case, sugar. He finds two notes in his locker at the end of the day. The second note with an added that's a secret and a winky face next to his own handwriting, and a third note in the form of a small napkin.

 **do u sit on a pile of sugar? bc u got a pretty sweet a**** is scrawled on it with a purple marker.

His friends seem to find the notes extremely funny no matter how hard he tries to tell them not to humor whoever has written the notes.

"They censored out the word ass?" Minghao asks, amusement seeping through his voice.

"Yes." Mingyu sulks when he sees his boyfriend's smirk, already preparing himself to face his laughter. "Please don't, I've had enough of people not taking me seriously."

"I'm sorry, Gyu, but don't you find it a little funny?"

Despite the fact his boyfriend clearly does, Mingyu does not, in fact, find it funny.

"You do have a sweet ass though."

Jun sticks his head out from the bathroom door. "What was that about ass?" he asks, mouth full of foam and a toothbrush in hand.

He spots his roommate sitting on the only desk chair they have in their shared room and rushes over to stand behind him where Minghao would be able to see him. Mingyu doesn't even have to turn around to know that Jun is waving childlike, excited to see his best friend like he didn't just call Minghao a few hours ago.

Mingyu shoos Jun away after five minutes of his boyfriend time taken away from him and settles back into his History of Music assignment. Peace blankets them in a comfortable silence. He's a quarter way to the length requirement his professor had allotted, when he hears Minghao tinkering with his camera. He glances at the minimized Skype tab at the top left corner of his screen to see him sitting on the armchair next to the window, his camera facing the view outside his hotel room.

 _610 Words_ glares at him from the bottom left corner of the screen. Mingyu feels his stomach twist, his vision starts to blur and he feels something at the back of his throat. Lethargy sinks deep into his bones and there is nothing more he could want than for his boyfriend to come home and comfort him to sleep.

Minghao, sweet, sweet Minghao, notices something is wrong and reaches for his phone propped up on the table in an act to bring Mingyu closer to him. Worry etches itself onto his face. "Gyu?"

Mingyu almost sobs. "Please come home," he says, keeping his voice quiet and feeling shy all of a sudden.

The worry on Minghao's face melts away and a soft smile takes its place. "I will. Sap."

Endearingly, annoyance bubbles up and he brings both his hands to cover his face as Minghao starts to tease his moment of sentimentalism.


End file.
